Episode 7938 (23rd August 2012)
Plot Tina struggles to convince Tommy that Tyrone is better off without Kirsty. Tommy thinks that Tina's willing to overlook Tyrone's misery due to her hatred for Kirsty. Tina bites her tongue. Rob chats up Stella again. She laughs it off but is secretly flattered. Tommy asks Marcus if he can check Kirsty's hospital records and find out where she is, as Tyrone is sick with worry. Marcus is sympathetic but gently refuses. Paul snipes at Kevin over his lack of sleep. Overhearing, Gail offers Paul the use of her sofa if he needs a nap in the afternoons. Paul's grateful. Tyrone's heard from the police that Kirsty's been found but she won't reveal where she is. Tommy urges him to go and find her but Tyrone warns him to back off. Izzy feels guilty for causing problems between Anna and Owen, and for Chesney's feelings being overruled. Marcus encounters Tyrone in the café and is touched by his plight when he makes a fuss of Liam. Eva tries to start afresh with Rob but is thrown when he finishes with her. Owen confides in Kevin about Katy and Izzy's surrogacy idea. Startled Kevin empathises with Owen but urges him not to lose Anna in the crossfire. Paul's pleased to have had an afternoon of peaceful rest. Eileen's annoyed with him for sleeping at No.8 but Paul insists that he will continue to do so, as he can't function without sleep. Marcus unofficially informs Tommy that Kirsty is booked in for a tour of the maternity ward at 6.00pm. Tommy's grateful and heads off to find her. Owen apologises to Anna. She advises that the surrogacy is going ahead with or without his approval, so he should bite the bullet and support his girls. Owen agrees. Tommy collars Kirsty at the hospital and explains how lost Tyrone is without her. She insists that they're better off apart and refuses to return. Oblivious Tommy thinks she's cruel. Kirsty's upset by the encounter. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede Guest cast *Nurse - Erica Eirian Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Reception Notes *Final appearances of Ollie & Elliott Barnett as Liam Connor Jr.. When the character returned on 3rd October 2012 he was played by Charlie Wrenshall. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tommy traces Kirsty to the maternity ward of the hospital, and tells her how lost Tyrone has been since she left; and Rob tells Stella that his offer from the previous night still stands. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,520,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2012 episodes